bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grape Shot
Grape Shot is an upgrade for the Monkey Buccaneer in BTD4, BTD5, and BTD6. Throughout all games, it adds a volley of deadly sharpened grapes to the attack. The popping power and number of grapes launched different across the various games it has appeared in; in BTD5 and BTD6, grapes from both games pop 2 bloons per grape, though in both games they were more expensive than in BTD4. Bloons Tower Defense 4 is the 1st upgrade for the Monkey Buccaneer in BTD4. It allows the Monkey Buccaneer to shoot a volley of grapes alongside its main dart attack. It costs $tba on Easy, $300 on Medium, and $325 on Hard. Description This will add an independent volley of grapes alongside its main dart attacks. These grapes will pop 1 bloon per attack. The boat of the Monkey Buccaneer will become elongated with three cannons on both ends of the boat. The grapes shot from the Buccaneer are green with eyes on them, appearing more like olives than grapes. Tips *TBA Strategy TBA Bloons Tower Defense 5 Grape Shot is the 1st upgrade of Path 2 for the Monkey Buccaneer in BTD5. It allows the Monkey Buccaneer to shoot a volley of four grapes alongside its main dart attack. It costs $425 on Easy, $500 on Medium, $540 on Hard, and $600 on Impoppable. Description Grape Shot allows the Monkey Buccaneer to shoot a volley of four grapes alongside its main dart attack. These grape shots are independent attacks that shoot sequentially after each dart attack. Initially, when upgraded to just Grape Shot, the Monkey Buccaneer will be carrying grapes on its ship. When upgraded to Faster Shooting, it will have both the pirate flag and the grapes. Upgrading to any Tier-2 upgrade will lose the grape storage visuals, though this will not lose the Grape Shot upgrade function. Tips *This upgrade helps the Monkey Buccaneer immensely when bloons are spaced out, as the darts have a tendency to miss some bloons. *This upgrade works very well when the bloons are close to the Monkey Buccaneer. **The target "close" is therefore effective for Grape Shot Buccaneers. *This upgrade is better than buying 4 separate Dart Monkeys as Grape Shot is cheaper. **However, the grapes do not independently target bloons as four Dart Monkeys would. Strategy TBA Bloons Tower Defense 6 Grape Shot returns as the 1st upgrade of Path 2 for the Monkey Buccaneer in BTD6. It allows the Buccaneer to attack with 5 grapes per shot that pops one bloon per grape (two with the MK "Naval Upgrades"). It costs $425 on Easy, $500 on Medium, $540 on Hard, and $600 on Impoppable. Description In BTD6, this upgrade is the first upgrade of Path 2. It shoots 5 grapes per shot that can pop up to one bloon per grape, unlike BTD5. It costs the same as in BTD5, costing $425 on Easy, $500 on Medium, $540 on Hard, and $600 on Impoppable. The only differences in BTD6 are that the spray of 5 grapes can also be shot in both directions (depending on whether there are bloons in the sight of both directions of the Buccaneer or not), the tower shoots five grapes instead of four, and the grapes only hit up to one bloon per shot (two with the MK "Naval Upgrades"). Also, since Crow's Nest has moved to Path 3, an upgrade Hot Shot is the upgrade after Grape Shot, a cheaper alternative to Lead-popping power from the Buccaneer. In addition, Grape Shot will also shoot from behind if the Buccaneer detects the presence of bloons from behind, allowing even more grapes to be shot out at once. Upon upgrading to Grape Shot, the Buccaneer will add a stack of grapes on its ship. When Destroyer or Aircraft Carrier are crosspathed with Grape Shot, the flag and the edges of the naval ship turns purple to indicate the Buccaneer has Grape Shot. When crosspathed with Merchantmen or Favored Trades, they will store grapes underneath some cover. Tips *This upgrade is very good due to its cost efficiency, more so considering the Buccaneer can shoot on both sides. *This upgrade helps the Monkey Buccaneer immensely when bloons are spaced out, as the darts have a tendency to miss some bloons. *This upgrade works very well when the bloons are close to the Monkey Buccaneer, as multiple grapes can hit the same bloon. **The target "close" is therefore effective in many circumstances for Grape Shot Buccaneers. Strategy TBA Version History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) Grape Shot is a powerful upgrade for the early-game, particularly against Grouped Reds. Placing multiple 0/1 Buccaneers are very effective against Grouped Bloons up to Round 10. Placing a single 1/1 Buccaneer can solo against Spaced Pinks if placed effectively, while placing multiple 1/1 Buccaneers are effective against early spaced rushes. However, the Version 4.3 buff to the base cost of the Buccaneer made Grape Shot a little too easy to afford, so it was nerfed to the "normal" price of $1000 for a 0/1 Buccaneer ($450 for base tower and $550 for Grape Shot). ;4.9 Grape Shot price increased ($500 --> $550) Gallery BTD4 Grape Shot use.png|Grape Shot being used in Bloons TD 4. BTD5 Grape Shot use.png|Grape Shot being used in Bloons TD 5. BTD5 Grape Shot.PNG|Grape Shot (upon unlocking it) in Bloons TD 5. Grape bmc.png|BMC artwork Grape btd5.png|BTD5 icon shoot4grapes.png|Using Grape Shot in Bloons Monkey City 6grapeswithpops.png|Shooting 6 grapes as a result of Monkey Knowledge granting +2 grapes per shot steamgrapes.png|BTD5 Mobile/BTDB Mobile artwork GrapeShotBTD6Icon.png|BTD6 Artwork GrapeIconBTD6.jpg|Grape Shot Icon (BTD6) GrapesBuccaneerBTD6.jpg|Buccaneer with Grape Shot in BTD6 Buccaneers5grapes.jpg|A Buccaneer with Grape Shot shooting 5 grapes GrapesBTD6.jpg|A Buccaneer shooting 6 grapes because of Monkey Knowledge Trivia *In BTD5, the grapes are purple, whereas in BTD4 the grapes are green. This is purely an aesthetic change. *In BTD4, the grapes have eyes but the grapes in BTD5 don't. *In a 2013 update, all grapes now pop 2 bloons each instead of 1. This is why the Grape Shot price had risen from $300 to the current $500 cost today. *In BTD4, when purchasing the Grape Shot, the Monkey Buccaneer gets 2 more cannons. However, in BTD5, there are no added cannons to the Monkey Buccaneer; instead, the Buccaneer gains a pile of grapes in front of the ship captain. *The grapes in BTD4 more resemble olives than grapes. Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Monkey Buccaneer Category:BTD5 Tier 1 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 1 Upgrades